Timeline
Older dates are more approximate than exact. * -20,000 People are hunter gatherers who begin to utilize stone tools, fire, bone, and fur. Humans migrate from modern-day Irma into the Cradle of Civilization. * -15,000 Dwemer invent the wheel * -14,000 Tinigen hone farming and domestication * -13,000 Dwemer develop copper forging * -12,000 Humans hone irrigation. * -7000 Dwemer develop bronze forging * -5000 Dwemer develop iron forging * -4000 Dwemer develop steel forging * -4000 First sightings of eladrin on Terus. * -3500 The Sundering War * -3500 A magical plague spreads throughout the Underworld, corrupting it. Both sides blame the other. The dwemer empire is lost. The Sundering War ends. * -3500 First sightings of drow and duergar in the Underworld. * -3000 First sightings of gnomes on Terus. * -2500 A large portion of the eladrin split off and head south. Many find home with the druids of the vale. Others eventually find welcome-place in Auvelle. * -1500 The worship of Solphine spreads from Glendale to Vinerez. * -1000 Pilgrims from Vinerez travel along the Grand Channel after having visions of holy lands. They eventually find the location from their premonition. There, they establish the settlement of Santa Cora. * -114 The kingdom of Brudon (modern-day Vourges) tries to invade Glendale with a holy war. They fail. * -101 The kingdom of Brudon tires to invade Glendale again, they fail, again. * -88 Santa Cora secedes from Vinerez, becoming an autonomous city-state. * -88 The kingdom of Brudon tires to invade Glendale... again. They fail... again. * -87 Axis begins to conquer its neighbors with the help of bronze dragons. They start with the kingdom of Anthor (modern-day Horizon). A young man by the name Thurmond Gale is recovered from the burning capital. * -86 Axis expands its conquest to the North and South, attacking the city-state of Santa Cora and the kingdom of Brudon. * -85 Axis has annexed Santa Cora, but their progress on annexing Brudon is halted by Auvellen forces from the south. * -81 With his dying breath, the Axian king places Thurmond Gale on the throne. * -80 Thurmond Gale leads the Axian forces to a complete victory in Brudon. * -77 The city-state of Glitterhagen is annexed by Axian forces. * -74 The capital of the kingdom of Novik (modern-day Concord) is annexed by Axian forces. * -72 The city-state of High Rock is annexed by Axian forces. * -67 Glendale successfully fends off an Axian invasion. * -65 Axis pushes further south into Auvelle. * -62 Axis successfully occupies the kingdom of Auvelle. * -60 Axis attempts to invade Glendale again and a rogue storm wipes out half the attacking fleet. * -59 People begin to suspect that Axian officials are being psionically manipulated. These reports mostly came from psions, as they knew the extent of their powers. Thurmond Gale successfully runs a campaign to villainize psions and begins their extermination and taboo. * -58 Axis invades Vinerez. * -55 Axis occupies Vinerez. * -53 Axis invades Glendale from every possible direction and finally occupies the island nation. * -45 Thurmond Gale relocates the capital of Axis to the island of Omen, a nexus of leylines. * -45 Thurmond's identity is revealed, a spiritual leader from Horizon who manipulated the Axian king. His age is estimated to be 362 at this point. * -38 Axian forces invade Irma. * -36 Axian forces begin to invade the mountain homes of the dwemer. One mountain is reportedly collapsed on top of a hold. * -32 Some dwemer begin to retreat further underground again, causing a resurgence in duergar numbers. * -27 Axian forces invade the Feywild. * -23 Axian forces invade Feljorn. * -20 The Great White Dragon is (supposedly) killed by Thurmond Gale the Wizard King in single combat. The site is dubbed the Moonwreck. * -18 The Feywild Fires * -9 High Rock enters full rebellion. In a show of force, the Wizard King culls the entire city. * -6 In a bid to take down the Wizard King, rebels, the Bronze Dragons, the Eladrin, the Dwemer, the Great Gold, Vinerez, the Druids of the Vale, and Auvelle work together. Orcism is unleashed as a tool to create 'super soldiers'. * 0 Thurmond Gale is killed on Omen. * 0 The Draco Imperium (Dragon Empire) is formed with General Nathaniel Asheton assuming the throne. * 5 It is discovered that when two people with orcism mate, it creates an even stronger creature. They have lost their mind even further, however, and are considered dangerous and killed when discovered. * 10 Those afflicted by orcism have gone from war heroes to social pariahs. 'Orc' becomes a derogative term used against them. * 15 The Orcism Purge and Exodus * 73 The Great Bronze Dragon dies mysteriously at the age of 479. This is strange because Great Dragons usually live up to a millennium. * 100 Rise of the Lich King * 200 The Great Emerald Dragon Disappears * 300~ New Port Becomes an Imperial Capital * 417 First Reports of the Prince of Shadows * 481 A Rogue Oceanic Storm Destroys High Rock * 482 Kristan Denholm becomes Archmage * 499 First Reports of the Diabolist * 500 The Abyss Opens * 500 The Fall of the Golden Citadel * 502 The Pact of the Three Forms * 508 Lady Sapphire Becomes Imperial Governess of the High Rock Province * 509 Lady Sapphire Rebuilds High Rock and Renames it Drakkenhall * 513 The Great Silver Dragon disappears suddenly. * 516 Emperor Trevas Asheton, age 118, dies of old age. * 516 Cerlina Asheton, age 34, becomes empress. * 534 First reports of skagrem. * 567 Emperess Cerlina Asheton, age 85, dies of illness. * 567 Roberd Asheton, age 18, becomes emperor. * 583 Roberd Asheton marries Aleina. * 591 The druids of the vale speak of a new high druid, the first in many centuries. * 596 Marianne Cuervo is ordained archpriestess of the Dragon Emperor. * 598 Emperor Roberd Asheton, age 49, dies of illness. * 598 Nathaniel Asheton IV, age 15, becomes emperor. * 598 The dwemer civil war begins. * 599 The city of Drakkenhall is destroyed after a fight between a silver dragon and Lady Sapphire. * 599 The city of Concord fends off an attack by the Great Black. * 599 The destruction of Dwarfhome. * 599 The Battle of the Vale, resulting in the return of the Great Emerald and the defeat of The Red. * 599 Kristan Denholm allegedly dies of illness. Private reports suspect assassination. * 600 The College of Psionics is formed in Horizon, with Grand Psion Lucan Sunglass at its helm. * 600 Hadrur Stormaxe becomes Lord of Stormaxe Hold. * 601 The World Council of 601de is called.